of_men_and_titansfandomcom-20200214-history
Damien Somerfield
Book II and Book III and Dead Kings= |-|Kyoto Guardian Academy= Damien Somerfield was the prominently used alias of an immortal centuries old boy. He makes his first appearace in the franchise during Book II as a former agent of the sanctified who worked for the Order in missions to hunt down abhumans. He is unable to die and can heal/infinetly resurrect from any injuries in seconds if not minutes, apart from also being unable to age, keeping him inside a body of a child even though he is well over half a millennea years of age. He has been shadowed for centuries under the guardianship of the Tiste Hora responsbile for his immortality, Salvia. In Book III he is being hunted by a former member of Sanctioned working with the Path, who has been hired by a mysterious employer to capture him. By Part 1 of the ANAE saga he is now 529 years old and has become more law abiding in a path of atonement and works to take down the mafia underworld of Washington City, whilst also learning to face the consequences of his past. In Part 2 he appears to be slowly losing his immortality after the final battle against the Red King and must take a definitive stand against his past before being allowed to move forward. He makes a brief cameo in Kyoto Guardian Academy set after the events of Dead Kings, seemingly in good spirits and recovered from his ordeals in Washington. Having put his Damien persona to rest he evolves from regretting the past to simply accepting it and moving on, living with the faith and determination that his immortal life is not a mistake that doomed him into perpetual misery. Origins While only fragments of information about his pre-immortal past are relayed in-character, official OOC material describes him as having been born in 1498 and having spent an unknown duration of his childhood in Cornwall, though it is not known if that his home region as his natural accent pertains to formal Londoner attributes. His exact familial circumstances are not made clear though it is hinted that he hailed from a relatively wealthy background from Tudor England, and may have been a middle ranking aristocrat. He had a mother to whom he was very close to and a distant father who held an interest in alchemy and the occult. Damien mentions in Part 1 of ANAE how his mother regaled him with Persian folklore such as that of the legend of the Shadhavar which allegedly gave him nightmares, and also mentioned how his father possessed an extensive collection ancient literature and artifacts originating from the East and Northern Africa. He had siblings, at least one older sister whom he seemed to dislike, although the canonicity of his Book II content are currently under revision. The author had once planned to expand on his past by adding a twin sister, although this idea was later scrapped. It is known that some time before 1508 he lost his mother to an unknown illness and felt angry at death, viewing it as a weakness. When his father eventually returned home after travelling for an unspecified duration of time he began work on the immortality elixir and had obtained an ancient Egyptian tablet that contained a link to Salvia in the Rending and used it to summon her to complete the ultimate immortality elixir. It is known that Damien's father, otherwise known as the Alchemist had begun to have second thoughts over the prospect of eternal life and under circumstances unknown the elixir ended up being ingested by Damien, who had apparently been 'called' to it. The Lost History '1508, England' A few months after he had fled his household in a state of shock, he settled into a forest where he lived by himself for a while. Having become an immortal he discovered he had no real need for nourishment so he stopped eating. '1509-10' ' ' In 1509 Damien, going by the name of 'Elric', was living among the Romanichal gypsies in the rural outskirts of Kent. Looked upon as an orphan the locals treated him well. He learnt to appreciate much of their history and culture and made many friends amongst the children. He had chronologically become 11 years of age at this time, and he would often boast about really being 11 rather than 10 years of age, even though physically he was still stuck at 10. Adopted by Winslow Marsh and his wife Enid, both members of the commune, they taught Damien hunting, they ways of nature and the pleasure of travel, a delight he would retain for many centuries to come as evidenced by his travels around the world. His best friends were Gallius and Wilfen, two other gypsy boys. Togehther they played many games such as war, hide-and-seek and King and Knights. In 1510 at the chronological age of 12 his happy life was coming to an end. There were those, including his friends and adoptive parents who wondered why he had not grown at all with the two years he was living among them. Damien was uncertain at first whether or not to reveal his secret. Before he could come to a decision the group was attacked by armed group of mercenaries hired by the focal feudal lord and were ordered to wipe out the gypsies. The event led to the death of both Winslow and his wife Enid, along with Gallius and many others. Damien himself too was fatally wounded but in the aftermath of the attack the survivors witnessed his body heal and revive, exposing his immortality. This horrified the already shaken community and they started blaming him as a bringer of bad luck and he was chased away by them, including Wilfen. This feeling of rejection and betrayal had a profoundly negative effect on him and would shape the start of his journey into darkness. '1510-11' On the 17th August 1510 he witnessed the dual public beheadings of Edmund Dudley and Sir RIchard Empson at Tower Hill in London. There he met up with and became an apprentice for Alfred Chadwick, a young man aspiring to become a head chef in the Tudor kitchen. Damien adopted the name Thomas Fox and had chronologically turned 12. Initially living as a servant boy and working at a tavern he learnt about making quick stews and preparing meat. Eventually he picked up more skills regarding the preparation of lobster and making rice tarts, along with other kinds of Tudor cuisine. Though not especially considered to be gifted at the art of cooking, his performance was considered adequate enough for him to maintain his apprenticeship. It was Chadwick's skills that led both of them under the spotlight of the royal household. The then 19 year old King Henry VIII had heard about them and offered Chadwick a place in the royal kitchen, a position he accepted. Damien however was not covered by the offer and was soon left to work at the inn as Chadwick abandoned him for his dream job. This deeply hurt the young immortal and he demanded that Chadwick take him as well, even going as far as to the gates of the Palace of Westminster to protest what he percieved as an injustice. The guards however responded by beating him before throwing him into a haycart. It was at that moment Damien snapped and wished for his attackers to die. This prompted Salvia grant his wish and she stopped the hearts of the guards at the front gate. Witnessing his words turn into reality, Damien entered into a state of shock, not long before his Sixth Sense activated and he saw Lady Death for the first time, reaping the souls of the guards he wanted dead. The rest of the palace guards came forward and saw the boy with the dead guards, seizing him and throwing him into the dungeons. WIP... Personality and Characteristics 'Moral' Progression and Development 'Prior to Book II' The death of his beloved mother and lack of emotional maturity to come to terms it as a child left him feeling desolate in a world without inherent meaning. It made him question the meaning of life with the presence of death and motives of divine higher powers for the decisions they made over helpless human lives like his mother. He craved salvation from this despair which the elixir offered him through power and knowledge, a temptation he easily succumbed to. Upon obtaining immortality he set in his mind a picture to stand at the world's edge and look back and beyond. This set an impetus for him to run away and explore the world, a fundamentally childish dream driven by the desire to understand the greater order of good and evil, if it existed at all. If possible he sought out others like himself in the hopes of understanding what happens to humans who live without death, trying to gauge the value of his own path from their endeavours. Inheriting his father's inquisitive nature and his mother's sensitivity he sought an understanding of all things through substance and soul. This brought him joy and a momentary sense of fulfilment but it couldn't remain satiated as each revelation would only pose further questions that grew a void which he ached to fill by aspiring for complete mastery over himself and others. This line of thinking led him down an increasingly amoral path where he disregarded the value of mortal lives and considered himself above them, distancing himself from his maternally derived sentimentality and holding up as a darker reflection of his father's single minded pursuit of power. Although he was aware of this change and felt shame for betraying his mother's memory he felt no resolve to change his ways, believing his natural inclination was an inevitable consequence of continuously outliving others. Thus the immortality that he had chosen to empower him to seek meaning ended up diminishing his capacity to truly appreciate life, leaving him in a state of numbness that he tried desperately and failed to dispel. The irony was not lost on him as this realisation plagued him with suicidal misery. His capture by the Order and subsequent sanctification actually helped relieve his anguish by forcefully suppressing his emotions to the point of erasing his memories and imposing a sense of mental tranquillity. Under this state he had forgotten his origins and original mission, completely committing towards his new role as a living tool to execute the Order's will, typically being deployed in assassination roles. Despite his new mental slate allowing him to start over unburdened by the past and acting outwardly as a stereotypical stone hearted agent, he began to take note of an inherently resurfacing passion for victory. Realizing that he enjoyed combat and derived some level of self-satisfaction from successfully slaying his targets he felt at once both guilty and enriched. Reasoning that such confused feelings were likely detrimental to his position he sought to banish them all together but found they kept recurring more strongly each time. He then sought to dismantle them by understanding the source of his latent pride and discrediting it. This required access to his old memories which through mysterious circumstances became available to him again. Book II: Dawn's Shadow Unfortunately this process damaged his psyche, even though some memories returned they were disorderly and incoherent and the killer instincts he honed as a Sanctioned agent bled into his past sense of power and sentiment. From his debut in Book II he fluctuates between a callous demeanour capable of cold murder and one more remorseful and self-loathing. He is mentally unfixed and chaotic, embracing a measure of insanity that prompts him to remain in a spontaneous state, always in denial of the past and living in the present. However when confronted by Salvia he is shaken, taking her presence as an affirmation of judgement of dark deeds he is too cowardly to confront. After she rescues his soul from entering the Nether he tries to proactively commit what he considers good such as saving others in a selfish desire to avoid damnation in the event of a permanent death rather than true empathy for the lives he ruined. Book III: Danger Close This egocentric mindset changes in Book III when the facade of friendship he fosters with Mitch and Matt Evans becomes genuine. He was scared by what happened in Cold Harbor and subconsciously wanted to connect with and rely on others to ease his inner suffering. In that regard he was thankful to the Evans siblings in allowing him to feel less separated from humanity. Later when he was gradually dying from a curse that inhibited his immortality he felt more humanly weighed down from his past experiences, losing the will to resist the inevitable and resigning to defeat and death. His admission of his real name from his mortal days (not disclosed to the reader) was a signifier to this. The subsequent return of his long believed to be dead stepbrother Alfred disturbed him and his kindling friendship with the Evans contributed to a genuine sense of guilt and shame for being responsible for his death. He regained his will to live and resolve to break the curse killing him just while succumbing to the midpoint between life and death where he saw his mother, a spirit or hallucination. This revitalised his original resolve to take charge of his fate, rejecting death once more upon realising he didn't want it and resetting his immortality as his spirit merged with the essence of Salvia's soul fragment inside him. He wasn't intellectually familiar with this process but was guided entirely by spiritual instinct towards his only hope of survival. Emerging from this process he seemed uncorrupted perhaps due to the fragment's taint of light but obtained Salvia's memories which enabled an empathetic connection between the two. He cannot accept Alfred's forgiveness for playing a key part in orchestrating his death and is grief stricken at the apparent demise of Mitchell, his humanity fully returned. Isolating himself from everyone except Salvia he comes to reflect on the past that someday he must answer for his sins. Sickened by the consequences of his evil through what happened to Alfred and the Evans, he resolves to change his ways not in some hope of salvation but in using life towards genuinely becoming a better person. He laments how immortals cannot truly defeat death and only delay it, quitely accepting damnation. Despite this he remains inherently fearful of one day dying for real and spending eternity in the Nether as well as regret for thinking he could have mortal friends. Washington Saga Salvia's influence from his exposure to her memory fragment becomes more apparent through his increasingly introspective nature. His original goal has changed since the seven years after the end of Book III, having had the opportunity to say goodbye to his mother and accept her passing, he has given up on searching for the meaning of life to justify his actions. Instead he comes to believe in making his own meaning and holding himself accountable. However he also develops a dissociative disorder from trauma of the previous events combined with the fragment effects. As a result he becomes prone to visual hallucinations when increasingly stressed, usually as echoes of his past personalities giving their conflicting views on a given situation, most prominently his personas from the previous two books. He employs these representations to learn from his past perspectives and try to come to a balanced decision or take a new route entirely. Unknown to him the merging of his and Salvia's memories has altered the nature of his immortality, now he shares a stronger connection its source that is at one with his spirit and is subconsciously able to control its potency. The return of Alfred triggers his unresolved guilt for having a hand in his terrible death and a sense of responsibility for his current monstrous state. Rather than talking through their feelings to come towards a mutual resolution Damien is fearful and repulsed. Failing to save his once brother and unable to be redeemed for what he did a part of himself wishes for the release of death, hampering his regeneration ability which nearly kills him in the aftermath of his confrontation with the Red King. Although Damien didn't discover the connection between his waning immortality and Alfred's influence he resists the temptation to flee for safety when informed of his brother's worsening disposition. Resolving to prove to himself that he can make the right choice for its own sake and accept his part of the responsibility for Alfred, he willingly puts his life on the line to save him. On an inner level this becomes his test to prove his humanity to himself, to measure of whether his life has any value when earnestly staked against something he believes in outside of himself. Damien doesn't become truly selfless and will make pragmatic use of those he doesn't especially care for, even if it means risking their lives. He does recognize the value of human life and won't actively kill someone without deeming it necessary to protect those he genuinely does care for or in a cause that he believes is justified. 'Post-Hiatus and KGA' Author plans were for Damien to confront Alfred and engage in a battle of wills where he acknowledges his betrayal that ruined his adoptive brother's life but rises above the guilt plaguing him by pointing out that Alfred went on to make his own choices towards evil and that the responsibility was shared between the both of them. At first he is nearly consumed by despair and nearly surrenders to death one more time before Salvia's taint of light helps clear his mind and strenghten his resolve. Damien in that moment regains his subconscious will to keep living and his immortality is restored when he declares he doesn't consider his life cheaper than human mortals and will endeavor to make the best use of it to help himself and those who give it meaning, including Alfred. Refusing to give up on him it is hoped that he would help guide his once brother back into sanity and the two would depart on amiable terms as Damien is overjoyed that he was able to save someone he had previously hurt terribly and accepting of forgiveness from both Alfred and himself. His three book long character arc concludes with the simple revelation that there is no ready answer or convenient solution to give his life meaning and let him comprehend fate as an outsider and that true salvation is found in oneself. He accepts he is part of humanity even as an immortal and rejoicing that they all share in life, vowing to neither deny nor anchor himself to the past and use his individual indefinite lifespan to continously create new beginnings. Gradually his psyche heals as the stagnant echoes of his past-selves are forgotten and replaced with the drive to revitalize. By his chronologically final appearance in KGA he is shown to happily get along with strangers, even openly admitting to his immortality (in a joking manner). Like a true child he has reclaimed a spirit of wonder and innocence, no longer seeks to dominate or defeat something to prove an ideal, living instead to celebrate his capabilities and create new personal meaning in defiance of harsh reality. The writer likes to imagine Damien made amends with and remained good friends with the Evans, even watching over their decendants from time-to-time as a kind of guardian in gratitude for the original siblings. It is imagined that he and Salvia travelled the world together perpetually until the last day of humanity. 'Characteristics' He has retained some childish habits such as when in Book II it is shown he enjoys ice cream and watching cartoons. He also has an overly active curiosity about his environment, often leading him into much trouble. After his final battle against Mosley and his subsequent blindness, he was almost pushed into a vulnerable corner by Noire who offered to restore his sight, but Salvia intervened to stop him, knowing the creature's deals would result in more harm than good. Damien later contends he'll find another way to restore his sight, while after some introspection comes to realize his comeuppance is upon him. As seen in Dead Kings he does have somewhat paternal sense of protectiveness for those he cares about, such as when he continues to treat Jessica as a child and tries to keep her out of the affairs of both the supernatural and the Washington Underworld. His combined ego and stubbornness prevent him from accepting that Jessica is self-reliant and can take care of herself, though this is mainly due to his fear of bringing her too close into his life would put her in mortal danger and still feels guilt for what happened to Mitchell Evans, even after he is subsequently revived by Shiloh seven years after his battle with the Masked Man. He also possesses a sizable ego and tends to consider himself more qualified than others to handle most tasks. As seen when Jessica tried to save him from being killed by Requiem he claimed to have had the situation under control, even though it became apparent he was about to be killed were it not for Gerard's sudden intervention that saved his life. Once he sets a goal for himself he tends to become quite obsessive over completing it. He is also willing to employ ruthless strategy and has no qualms with sacrificing people he doesn't especially care for to help ensure success, such as when he was against the idea of having Shiloh and Jessica become part of his plan to capture Requiem but convinced Claudia to help instead, knowing full well as an individual she was no match. But since Damien considered her duplication ability an asset to the plan he pleased to have her along, and had even contemplated about her dying in the process of obtaining his goal which he silently accepted. Relationships Salvia As Salvia's own history explains, she was indirectly responsible for Damien's immortality. Damien is very often either possessed by her or under her influence, which is easier for her to do than on other people due to Damien containing a fraction of her soul and blood. Damien has unknowingly encountered her twice in human form before officially meeting her, once as a Japanese student in a library, another time when she attacked him with a Katana and wore a fox mask, doing so in an attempt to break Damien's mental block of his once prodigious swordsmanship. When she finally revealed herself to him, the immortal child was horrified at the fact of being so closely associated with her, having heard tales of the Hora invasion he was born not long after, he distrusted Salvia due to her being a Tiste Hora, despite her attempts to calm him, they were only met with increased suspicion and rejection. Despite this she maintained her love for Damien in the form of 'Sal Clementine' a teenage witch. Damien was left unaware of her true identity. In Book III she grieves at Damien's apparent death at the hands of the Masked Man, but when Damien resets the soul fragment and in effect restores his immortality, her memories merge into his and he develops a deeper respect and appreciation for her. The Evans Siblings Initially seeing them as mere disposable escorts to help him reach the Upper District of Millersville, over time throughout their journey he developed a subconscious bond of friendship with them, though he never admits this. When Matt was nearing death after their encounter with a former Sanctioned Agent, Damien healed his vitals by igniting the 'spark of life' inside the boy. Afterwards he tried to estrange himself from them, explaining to Mitchell he did not want to see them get hurt or killed because of him. After Salvia's soul fragment inside him was accidentally split which resulted in the brief existence of two Damiens, one representing his Darkness, another his Light, the latter would soon be introduced to Mia whom he called 'very pretty'. Its unknown if this was due to a crush or just a general compliment, as after his two selves are reunited he makes no such such remarks again. Towards the end of Book III when Mitchell is seriously wounded and eventually succumbs to a coma after his fight from the Masked Man, Damien seems devastated and blames himself for imposing the tragedy against the Evans and quietly leaves them. It is not known if they have been in contact since. Savior Savior is the reason Damien arrived in Cold Harbour, as after over 500 years of living has made Damien obsessed about the end of time. His original intention was to ask her to end him, but his fear of what waited for him beyond the grave prevented hm from doing so. Instead he asked Savior of what ultimate fate awaits immortals, though the answer was given off-scene, and whatever revelation Savior gave to Damien is currently up to the reader's imagination. They're first meeting didn't go as Damien expected, as Savior pinched his cheeks because of his 10 year old appearance, even though she somehow instantly knew of his true age and immortality. She also notably called him a 'mini-Sanquinus'. Later she would help neutralise the Scarred Man who has attacking Damien. Lady Death He is familiar with this apparition of Death. Anisha Hinata (Note: Due to irreconcilable difficulties and apparent misunderstandings between both authors, any in-universe character interaction between the two is non-canon). He first met Anisha at the park in Cold Harbor where he accidentally bumped into her. He was genuinely astonished to see another immortal and underwent a somewhat childish excitement at her Japanese culture. Anisha on the other hand was not too thrilled to meet him, which may have hurt Damien, but their conversation was cut short when he saw Death lurking by and he went after her. After his brief conversation with Lady Death Anisha quitely followed him to the tree where he sat in a semi meditative state. After accidently insulting her she threatened to shoot him and Damien contemplated on chopping her arm off, before deciding against it and simply walking away from her, unsure if she would attack him. He does not truly care much for her purpose to kill immortals and is not too concerned about her as long as she doesn't interfere with his own affairs. Zeus One Damien met Zeus One at the Dilmun Club in Cold Harbour, when he was invited by Johnson, the grandson of the Club's founder. Damien claimed to be looking for information regarding the whereabouts of Savior and Night-Owl. However his child-like appearance caused many members not to take him seriously. Annoyed by this, he shot himself in the head, and made everyone witness his immortality as his body repaired and revived itself. This only increased the club member's hostitily towards him, but Zeus One intervened and convinced Damien to peacefully escort himself out, notably calling him 'Mister Somerfield', recognising Damien's true age. He would be one of the three figures to later save Damien, the other ones being Savior and Sabathiel , from the wrath of the Scarred Man, who mercilessly hunted immortals and absorbed their essence into the mystical alcehmic tattoos on his left arm. Alfred Heinkel Royale Arguably Damien's most important relationship in the RP with the exception of Salvia, his arrival in the RP plays serves as a pivotal turning point in Damien's character arc. Damien briefly posed as his brother in the mid 1930s as part of a mafia mission to deal with the boy's adoptive family and their legal actions taken against organized crime. Damien was known as 'Dmitri' back then and had engineered a hostage plot centered around his step brother in an attempt to force the Lloyds into an unknown bargain. However the plan had somehow backfired resulting in Alfie's brutal death, and Damien, who are planned for Alfie to be in safe hands, was devastated and struck with deep guilt, having become close to Alfie. It is believed he severed his ties from the Lloyds after Alfred's death. After Alphie turns out to have made a deal with a mysterious entity known as Noire to save him from Death, he is reunited with Damien, who at the time is dying due to the actions of the Masked Man and his mostly unconscious causing him to initially dismiss Alphie a hallucination of the many countless people he's hurt. Eventually after reviving himself from near death he is forced to confront Alfred and acknowledge his sin. Alfred's guardian spirit torments him by forcibly implanting Alfred's traumatic memories, breaking him. After confessing his guilt he is surprised to be offered absolution but felt it too dishonourable to accept. The two remain amiable but fundamentally unable to reconcile from the damage he caused. This contributes to Alfred's mental deterioration in ANAE and Dead Kings as his hatred and desire for revenge resurface he becomes possessed by a entity known as 'Nathaniel' which seeks to kill Damien, believing that doing so will destroy Alfred's innate humanity. Damien in turn resolves to banish Nathaniel and have a more honest dialogue with his former step brother. Had Dead Kings continued a flashback would have revealed that in the aftermath of Alfred's funeral Damien had exhumed the corpse in secret and attempted a ritual to resurrect him. This would backfire terribly as it destroyed Alfred's remains and raise the question over whether the Alfred that returned is the true one or a copy. Rei The two are acquainted and mutually puzzled over each other's existence. Damien is interested to learn more about ghosts and regards her state between life and death with melancholy. They briefly meet again in Washington and after a short catch up go their separate ways. Dr Mosley Formerly his superior in the Sanctioned Program, after the Order's fall the two became sworn adversaries and clashed three times in a series of escalating encounters before Mosley's final defeat. Quicksilver One of the few mortals Damien is genuinely terrified of, when they first meet each other in Millersville he can intuitively sense something inherently insidious within her that scares him. Its possible the two were acquainted previously as they were both experimented on by Dr Mosley before Damien's memories were scrambled. Political Views 'Revised and Canon Views from Character Q&A' Powers and Abilities *'Immortality: '''His immortality is very powerful as it keeps him biologically 10 years of age, never allowing him to age, and revives/resurrects him from any conventional injuries no matter how lethal usually in minutes if not seconds. However he is especially vulnerable to spiritual based weaponry as well as also not being immune to the anti-healing factor chemical which is capable of temporarily suppressing his healing and and making him vulnerable to potentially lethal injury. While he does have an above average tolerance for pain he can be severely weakened and lose long term consciousness if enough pain is applied. Even after healing from a otherwise dangerous injury the pain apparently takes longer to fade and can disorient and subdue him if strong enough. *'Logical and Linguistic Intelligence': Next to his immortality, his mind is his greatest asset, which has become very sharp and powerful with regards to him having amassed vast world knowledge and advanced personal skills. Shortly before the destruction at the Five Diamonds Hotel, he was seen in the VIP lounge gambling for money via Chess, and he beat every challenger with ease, claiming his success was 'already 100% guaranteed'. Damien's high intelligence also often leads him to acting overconfident, egoistic and arrogant, but this may also be due to his formerly aristocratic life style before he obtained immortality. He is also a rather fast learner, especially with languages. As evidenced in the ANAE saga and to a lesser extent in Book III Damien is a gifted detective with as astonishingly powerful sense of deduction. In Part 1 of ANAE he used this to uncover deeply personal and private facts about a barista's life despite having never met him prior to this. He does seem to be rather under-sensitive about this and unintentionally offends the people he analyzes, such as when he deduced the nature of Shiloh Haverfield's highway accident. *'Sixth Sense: The nature of this borderline precognitive ability has yet to be fully explained though it seems to be a side-effect of the elixir containing a fragment of Saliva's soul which granted Damien his immortality. So far Damien has utilised this to 'sense' and track down nearby immortals, although its abilities are evidently beyond that, for e.g. it helped him somehow identify the 2/3rds Tiste Longa genetics in William Illuyankaras without ever having met or talked to him before. It worked partially on Zeus One when it allowed him to uncover his alias of Victor Strum, but didn't seemingly detect his real name (although this may have been because 'Zeus One' is technically a code name, whilst 'Victor Strum' is an actual name. The sense has also been shown to be be able to allow him to see spirits like Rei and can also act as a telepathic transmitter with other telepaths, although the connection as to be initially established by another telepath as he is not a telepath himself. The sense also to a limited extent warn him of impending danger within close range such as when he sensed the Impossible Duo were coming after him. It also somehow warned him of the return of Alfie as Requiem, in a rather surreal fashion possibly due to a combination of Noire and Alfie's memories that he had absorbed in Book III along with his sixth sense reacting to them upon sensing their real life presence. However the sense does tend to function rather abstractly at times and doesn't tend to pinpoint the exact location of the danger it senses. It has also been shown by a more limited sense to pick up deception from others, although the actual feeling tends to be abstract which causes Damien to be unsure on just what exactly he's sensing in the first place. The sense may also trigger a strong survival instinct upon detecting deathly danger which forces Damien to act reflexively to save his own life, often overcoming any emotional barriers that would otherwise prevent him from doing so. While this protective instinct imbued within the sense is often involuntary it is possible to resist in, though at great peril to the user. Damien mainly utilises this ability defensively and places great trust in it. *'Hand-to-hand combat: '''He is shown to be reasonably skilled in fighting off foes utilising a hybrid form of martial arts and street fighting. Most of his attacks lack brute strength and are more reliant on identifying and exploiting weak points. He was able to fight off multiple grown foes at the start of Book III but this was more due to taking advantage of being underestimated and catching them off-guard. He prefers to pair this with a short blade to augment his offensive. *'Aircraft piloting: 'As demonstrated towards the end of Book II when he fled Cold Harbour and his aerial pursuit of the crimelord Red King in ANAE Part 1 he possesses functional understanding how to fly and manuver an airplane. How he came to learn this was alluded to a friend named 'Alistair'. Equipment *'Revolver: Damien's original main weapon of choice in Book II a S&W Model 27-2 DA Revolver. *'Knife:' He is seen to be more than capable of being able to knife fight, so far with a Switchblade, and recently a Conversion Knife. * Wazikashi: '''Fallen out of main use in favor of modern weaponry, nonetheless he retains some degree of skill. * '''Smartphone: '''An off-shelf model he used in ANAE Part 1, when the battery is removed it possesses a failsafe that sends out co-ordinates to emergency contacts. Nature of Immortality '''Notes from Baron Joshua The Ritual used to summon Salvia is perhaps still out their, hidden in some collection, gathered by some secret force. Perhapes it lies simply in a book long forgotten. The Ritual was formed by her in a deal with Mer, it allowed her to tempt mortals with immortality, only for them to become undying vessels for her use, vessels she could end at will, thus being forever at her mercy. The ritual involves archaic runes, used in the summoning. Once summoned Salvia would require mystic ingredients, such as special fruits from the East, and a silvered blade. She would combine her blood, and siphon her own spirit energy into the flask to form a near solid fragment that would take a life of it's own, something mortals would come to call the Philosopher's Stone. The mortal would then drink the potion, becoming immortal as the substance infected the body, and brought the soul into submission. This however had a catch, should the immortal be slain (say by Savior's Blade) Salvia's soul fragment would be forfited to Mer, putting her at his not to be found Mercy. Trivia *Retained a permanent sweet tooth with his favourite modern food being ice cream sundaes. *Is multi-lingual, being fluent in at least English, German, French, Russian, as well as Korean and Japanese. *Seems to hold fondness for coffee beverages, as evidenced in the ANAE saga. This is due to the memories of Salvia he acquired at the end of Book III having an influence. *His religious beliefs are unknown, though his father did evidently believe in the Hora, and therefore also the Longa, indicating a possible Jalist heritage. Damien is shown to believe in the Jalist divine triad of Hrova, Jrova and Mer and his positive opinion of metahumans from his Character Q&A suggests possible adherence to the Reformed denomination. *Has been known by a few alternative aliases in the RP series, including Dmitri Lloyd and most recently the 'Carrot Cake Kid'. * Early in Book II he is shown to be a fan of a version of Tom and Jerry. * In Part 2 of ANAE its revealed that he is a fan of the real life manga Doraemon. ''Earlier in Part 1 he alludes to being a fan of a show implied to be ''Doctor Who.'' '' * Due to classification confusion early in the series he was initially regarded as a False Immortal although his link with Salvia established him as a True Immortal. Past Personas Durante Best remembered as his 'swordsman persona' from Feudal Japan during the Nanban trade period, this past self was born from a desire to manifest power and obtain invincibility as a means of fulfilment. He had felt a calling to venture into Japan and set sail with a group of Jalist monks and merchants from Portugal in hopes of living among a land of warriors. Resenting his innate physical limitations however the connection with Salvia allowed him access to Horan spirits residing in the far east that imbued him knowledge of a demonic itto-ryu that required blood sacrifice. WIP Eventually he was outmatched and repeatedly defeated by Kojiro Sasaki and the shame of losing to a mortal made him realise he had over relied on his immortality and could never improve without a genuine will to survive, hence the way of the sword became meaningless to him. Dmitri Lloyd The adoptive stepbrother to Alfred Royale. WIP Bibliography Category:Character Category:Immortal Category:Male Character Category:Sanctified Category:Canon Character